1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment on which an operating portion is mounted that allows various operations.
2. Description of Related Art
In the switch disclosed in JP2006-164805A, an elastically deformable contact spring is disposed below a central plunger and a peripheral plunger to constantly bias the central plunger and the peripheral plunger upward.
However, the switch disclosed in JP2006-164805A requires the contact spring and hence a larger number of components, resulting in the problem that it cannot be assembled easily.